


“He’s my Hero!”

by Author_Chan06



Series: Joker and Antic [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Confused Bruce Wayne, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Joker wants to adopt her, Laughing Gas, M/M, Murder, Revenge, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Unintentional Saving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Chan06/pseuds/Author_Chan06
Summary: Bruce responds to an attack on a mall by Scarecrow. But instead of the horrible scene he thought he would find, he’s just absolutely stumped.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Joker and Antic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016530
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	“He’s my Hero!”

The night sky erupted with screams, hundreds of unlucky people that were just shopping around in the mall now where being held hostage. For nothing other than an experiment.

Batman grappled his way closer, trying to get a better look on the situation. He knew enough about Scarecrows Fear Gas from personal experience to know that this wasn’t gonna be pretty, far from it.

The screams died down, before sound exploded from the building again. Except this time, it was laughter. It drowned out the sounds around it until it was the loudest thing around. The people sounded breathless, and tired. But they sounded ok. What’s going on?

Hopefully he was wrong and this was just some kind of prank or loud party. He landed on the roof of the mall without a sound, while his cowl scanned the area.

There was a vent he could crawl through that would lead to a department store on the left wing in some random shop. He decided to take it, and shimmied his way in.

The farther in he got the louder the laughter sounded. It pounded in his head, reverberating until he felt like he should be seeing stars. It was to loud, and odd.

He quickened his pace. If he was right the people in the mall would have quickly traded Fear Gas for the horrible monster that was somehow still human in all this. There was no telling what he was doing. But it definitely sounded like he had used his Joker Gas.

Batman took a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever gruesome, horrid vision that would be thrown at him once he opened the door. Before he opened the door, running out into the open and scanning the scene.

Scarecrow stood at the front of the room, a gas gun poised in his hand, as he aimed it at the crowd. But he wasn’t alone. Next to him, the Joker stood there with a gleeful smile. Looking a little closer, he could see the confusion based on the ex-professors body language.

The toxin twirled around the room, slowly rising to through the air, in a dense green gas. Joker Toxin?

Batman aimed his grappler, pulling the trigger and knocking the others gun out of his hand.

Not even trying to reach for it, Scarecrow stayed stock still, but Joker’s head whipped over to the Bat. His eyes lit up, causing danger to ring in his head.

“Ah! Batsy! What are you doing here?” Eyeing him cautiously, the vigilante walked over, and grabbing him by the collar. After giving Scarecrow a look to not move.

“What’s going on Joker?” The madman pouted, going partly limp in his hold. Joker whined about him not having manners, but Batman cut his rambling short by a fist to the head.

“Batsy! It’s not my fault! It was him-“ He gestured to Scarecrow who was watching them both. He looked as confused as Batman. “-Technically I saved these people!”

“Saved...?”

“Yeah! I saved them Batsy! Now they’re just laughing happily! It’s like music!” The jester giggled, his eyes sparkled, and dilated but nothing showed he was lying,

He frowned, reaching down and pulling out his cuffs. Easily cuffing both the baddies, before turning to the crowd. Some of them where still chuckling, while others where slumped over-probably tired from laughing for 10 minutes straight- while a few were already basically back to normal. Just a bit dizzy.

Everyone was fine.

Slumping over slightly, he turned to leave, starting to pull the two with him. Before he was halted. Tiny feet in sandals slapped the mall floors, until they reached the three. Joker tried to turn his head around to see but the angle made it impossible. He let out a indignant whine, until The Bat turned around.

It was a child. Maybe 9 or 10 years of age? Her hair was brown and went down to her shoulders in a cute bob. Her blue eyes stared at Batman, before shifting over to the madman in his grasp. She gripped her sundress in what seemed like nerves before she opened her mouth.

“Thanks...”

Now this would be normal for him. He often thanks and praises for his acts of vigilanteism-just as often as he got curses and hateful spite-but this was different. He knew this wasn’t directed at him.

“Oh ho ho. Are you talking to me kiddo?” Joker giggled, looking down at the child curiously. She nodded tentatively. “Well, I hate to break it to ya but I didn’t do any of this to save anyone. Ya see Scarecrow messed up one of our, ah, business deals awhile ago, and I was just repaying the favor.”

“I-I know...But it doesn’t matter. You still saved me, so thank you.” The madman’s gaze shifted between the crowd, the kid, and the vigilante.

“You do know who I am, right?” She blinked, looking up at him while her hands stilled.

“You’re Mr. Joker? I hope I’m right...I’ve been hoping to find you...” His cuffs clinked as the Joker turned to face his enemy.

“Batsy? You’re hearing this too right? I’m not hallucinating, or somethin’ right?” Batman nodded, shifting his grip on the criminal.

“Uh, kid. Back away from The Joker. He’s dangerous. He’s a killer.”

“I-I know!” She took another step, her eyes shined, nervously flickering between the two. “That’s why I have to say thank you! H-he killed my parents so-“ Batman flinched. “I h-have to say thank you!”

“You’re thanking me...for killing your parents?” She nodded. “This is new...Uh, say little girl, I have a question for you. Why?”

“They were b-bad..Momma was mean and Dad was always drinking those drinks and throwing them at me. You saved me...twice now.” She giggled, taking one last step. Joker froze, as her hands grabbed at his pants, before wrapping around his bottom waist.

Batman tensed as well, eyes sharp. “Kid...”

“Y-you aren’t hard to learn about. Always on the news from doing some big plan...I just wanted to make sure you knew. That’s one thing they did teach me.”

Joker giggled, looking down at her with a glint in his eye. Which the vigilante took as a threat, getting ready to take him down. “That you are kiddo. I suppose I am a, ah, celebrity in this town yeah? Well you’re welcome, I suppose.” She smiled, hands loosening slightly to look at his face. “I like you! You would be nice to have around!” Turning to the other, he batted his lashes. “Can we adopt her? I knew your not exactly the family type but...” He gestured to girl-as good as he could with cuffs-a pout on his lips. “Look at her! She’s so cute, and she has no parents! I could teach her so much!”

“Absolutely not. You’re insane and she’s a child. The law would never allow it.” Joker looked at him like he’d grown a head.

“When did I ever care about the law? If you’re nervous what this will look like just tell them I,ah, adopted an orphan as a good deed!” He giggled.

The child looked at the two in curiosity. “Why can’t he? What’s insane mean? Why won’t the law let him?”

Batman blinked. “Kid...he’s not...He’s dangerous, he’ll hurt you. That’s why the law won’t let him.”

“Gasp! I would never! This is a child Batsy!” Scolding him like a child, The Joker smacked him lightly on the back. Wha...?! Where are his...?

He pulled on them again and was met with empty cuffs. “When did you...?”

“A while ago Batsy.” He hummed. “Anyway, so kid, what’s your name?” He placed his hands on her shoulders, crouching down to her level.

“My name’s Ann but...my parent a called me their Little Antic...they said it’s cause I was weird and would cause trouble...” Frowning, she looked up at the madman. “Am I...am I weird?”

He hummed, licking his lips. “I won’t lie to ya kid, you are.” His hand wiped away a tear of hers. “But- who said weird is a, uh, bad thing?”

“But they said-“

“Nuh uh. They aren’t important. I didn’t mean it like that actually. A lot of people say weird is bad, but-!” He smiled, before standing up straight, his hand wrapping around hers. “Their opinions don’t matter. See kiddo, the only opinion that matters is your own. So...what do you think?”

Ann gasped, eyes widening, as she looked into his eyes. Her expression wavered before it steeled, eyes lighting up. “Weird is good! My parents were weird but...not a good weird...they were bad, so, they deserved it! I think...that most people deserve it! A lot of people are bad so why should I care about them!”

“I definitely like you kiddo! But let’s see...you said they called you Antic?” She flinched, but nodded anyway. “Alright. So here’s what I’m thinkin, how about you throw that in their face too? We’ll change that name into something you’ll be proud of! You’ll have fun!”

“I’ll have fun? I’ll get to be weird?”

Batman has no idea what was happening. He could hear what they were saying but it sounded sort of foreign. All he knew is it didn’t sound good. Maybe he should intervene, but Joker could hurt the kid.

“Yep, you get to be as weird as you want!”

“I wanna come with you Mr Joker!” He giggled, giving the child a nod.

“You can,uh, call me Joker. But the next thing we need to do is get out of here. Ya see, I love my Batsy but since you’re with me now I have things I need to teach ya before I can dance with him again. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand!” He smiled, picking the child up and allowing her to crawl onto his back.

“Alright Batsy! It’s been a blast, but I’m a busy man, and me and my...protege have,uh, places to be, people to see, ya know the drill. Don’t move an inch, or I’ll blow this place sky high and all that!”

The vigilante growled, about to rush at him, before remembering the child that was now on his back. The child was innocent, just misguided. Joker was gone, but the kid could still be saved. He has to be careful.

“Joker, just leave the child. I don’t know what you want front hem but, don’t hurt them.” The madman pouted, feigning hurt, as he shifted the child on his back.

“I’m hurt Bats. I said I wouldn’t hurt them. When have I ever,uh,lied to you?” Batman frowned, eyeing the child on his back. Maybe this why he was taking her? So he could get away? “Anyway I’m so sorry I have to leave so early! I promise I’ll have a lovely dance prepared next time! Tata Batsy!”

Snapping out of it, he ran forward, wrapping his arms around where Joker should be. But he was met with air.

Hearing a window from the roof open, he gazed up. The moon illuminated the Jokers form, softening it, while being enhanced by the smiling child clinging to his back. He looked almost like a real parent, just giving his child a piggyback through the night.

But a shout directed at him broke the illusion. “Remember when they ask tell them they should watch out for The Joker and his new protege The Antic!”

* * *

Bruce was stumped. Had Joker just illegally adopted a child? Should he go stealthily take the child back? Or should he regroup?

Well first he needed to talk to Gordon, it’s not like Batman would be talking to the press and briefing the GCPD.

So he quickly took off, leaving Scarecrow tied up in front of the mall, and rushing towards the police building.

He got there really fast, dropping onto the roof without a noise. Gordon, having done this for years was already standing on the roof with a bottle of wine, waiting for him. “Jim Gordon.”

“Jesus-! Christ!” Startled, the bottle clattered on the ground, sending the liquid spilling onto the roof, and glass shards peppered the wine. “Damn. Well that was a waste...Anyway, Batman, I’m guessing you’re here to talk about the mall incident with The Joker and Scarecrow?”

Giving a tense nod, the vigilante let out a sigh, and allowed himself to drop his guard slightly. Showing his confusion, as he began to explain. “Joker...said he was repaying the Scarecrow for a deal mess up. So it must have been for revenge. Luckily it seems The Joker switched The Fear Toxin with his earlier non lethal Joker Toxin. So everyone is ok.” Gordon slumped in relief. “But-“ He was immediately tense again. “-There was this child. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes, that came up to him and he decided he liked her. He-...he said he was ‘adopting’ her.”

“Adopting her...?” He turned to him in confusion, a horror dawning in the back of his eyes.

“There should be security footage, I’ll make sure to sent it to you to look at. We should get this child away from him as quick as possible. He said he wouldn’t hurt her, but...I can’t trust him.”

“...Of course...”

* * *

Gordon groaned, rubbing his eyes, as the computer loaded up. Waiting for the footage was taking ages, or at least it felt like it. With his long days at the GCPD the last thing this town needed was a mini Joker. Not only would another Joker cause even more Mayhem, but this one would be a child. They couldn’t be as rough and couldn’t even think of guns. Only hands, and even that would have to be gentle.

The town had finally started to get used to Joker-well as used to as it could-so adding another one into the mix didn’t sit well with him, and he doubted he would be the only one.

A ding sounded, pulling him out of his head, and back to reality. Finally...the video.

He watched with wrapped attention, fingers drumming on his desk.

Once the video ended he sat back in his chair, letting his head thump on the back. “Huh...Well I’ll be damned...” He slumped down onto his desk, dropping his head into his hands with a groan. “He actually did say adopt. I thought maybe Batman was just messing with me on that part...”

_“Weird is good! My parents were weird but...not a good weird...they were bad, so, they deserved it! I think...that most people deserve it! A lot of people are bad so why should I care about them!”_

Gotham sure was messed up...For a child, barely even in the double digits to already begin to tilt towards insanity...

Frowning, he stood up, slinking towards the kitchen for coffee. His gaze drifted between the case files that littered his table, and the doorway to the computer. Being tore away from it when the drink finished.

She liked Joker. She thought he was cool. It was implied that she had been watching everything he had been doing. The bombs, the stealing, the hostages, the murders and the maiming, but she thought he was just...different? Well, he figured, that’s definitely one word for it. But he had some select words for _Mr. Joker_.

He understood Batman’s confusion, and hesitation. What were they supposed to do?

Somehow they would have to take the child from The Joker.

“Well...that’s certainly never something I thought I would have to worry about. This is a weird day...” He blinked. “Well, even weird for Gotham’s standards that is.

Rubbing at his eyes again, he sat back down at his desk, glancing at the video. He clicked start again, letting out a hum, as his music played lightly in the background.

“Gordon” He jumped, quickly scrambling to connect the ear peace Batman had gave him to his computer.

“Uh Huh, yes! Hello Batman!” Clearing his throat, he rubbed the back of his head.

“I found something. I’m sending you some rooftop camera videos as well. You can look at them as well.”

“Oh. Alright. Thanks.” The call ended abruptly, leaving him in annoyance. Batman was great and all but sometimes his manners weren’t always exactly there.

He cracked his neck, before clicking the videos. His eyes dimmed for a moment, telling him he should sleep soon, but he pushed that away.

He’ll do that later, right now he has work to do.

* * *

Joker hummed, smiling widely, tapping his fingers on the wall, as he watched his new protege look around the base. Turning from his different knifes, to his suits and outfits. Her eyes sparkled, fingers dancing over another suit. Right now she really did just look like a over excited child.

But he knew better. He hadn’t taught her anything yet. No. But he could tell. While everyone was ignorant, he could look into her eyes and see she was already like him. It was gut instinct. Like he could feel she was the same, she was a kindred soul, so to speak.

Of course everyone would say he changed her, did something to her, but no. He wouldn’t have to do anything. She was just being herself.

People only see what they want to see, and they wanted him to be the villain, and her, his innocent victim.

Well they could think whatever. It no longer bothered him.

She froze, eyes zeroing in on a certain knife, before she let out a sound of approval. Her head tilted back, looking back at him, and waiting for him to say it was ok.

“Did you find your favorite? Well if you,ah,like it then pick it up!” She smiled, and picked it up as he said.

It was a beautiful thing. He had picked it up from one one of those fancy knife stores. It was blue, like her eyes, but slightly darker. The handle was made of a dozen inter tangled skulls winding together to make a masterpiece. The blade was as black as the night, contrasting perfectly with the blue.

She opened and closed it a few times before giving a nod, happily bouncing in place. “I really like this one! Can this one be mine?”

“Of course! Later on I’ll get you more, and if you’re good, we’ll see if you like, ah, guns or explosives. Ah or what about fun little things like smoke bombs and some of your own Joker Toxin!”

The child smiled, giving a nod, before skipping over to him. “I wanna have smoke bombs! Cause ya know...you said you wanna start a little smaller but they aren’t deadly or anything!” Tapping his chin in mock thought, he let out a hum.

“Right you are kiddo! Alrighty! I have some smoke bombs in the closet! You’re not,ah, tall enough yet. Hold on!” The madman trilled at her, reaching up as high as he could do. “How did I even...?”

“Wait! I can help! You can...uh...pick me up?” She was obviously nervous about suggesting it, but he didn’t point it out. Just letting a huff, as he dropped back down.

“Good idea! Come here!”

Easily picking her up, he shifted her to allow for her to reach the top shelf. She let out a hum. “Is it this box?” Giving a nod, he dropped her lightly onto the ground.

“Time to teach you some knife skills. Are you ready?” Her feet thumped on the ground, eyes lighting up with excitement.

“Yeah!”

* * *

Antic sighed, shifting in her crouch as silently as she could. The plan was starting soon. Her first time helping him. A start to a new life. She was gonna get to be herself.

They had trained with knives for weeks, learning techniques, and how to flick it open. She had already known some of the basics, she had to, too survive on the streets, but surprisingly Joker is a great teacher. Or as he said she was a good student. Maybe it was both?

Now they had both decided what her Debut would be. Nothing to big, but nothing to small.

Turned out they plan really well together. Both are creative and with all the materials Joker has she could almost do anything!

Someone dropped down next to her, causing her to smile. “Joker.” He gave her a nod, giggling silently. Gesturing to man below them, he gave her a thumbs up.

She jumped, wrapping her legs around his neck. His hands reached up trying to pull her off, but she just covered his mouth with her hands, steering his to the right. Hoping her partner was starting the rest of the plan, she did exactly what he said. It wasn’t much, cause as he said-

_“I want to give you as much creative freedom as possible!”_

Antic jumped off the guard, circling around to his front. She smiled. “Hello, Mr Guard!” He blinked in surprise, eyeing her in suspicion.

“Why did you attack me, kid?” She hummed, pocket knife flicking open secretly in her right.

“Cause it’s my Debut! I want it to be perfect-“ Her eyes flashed. “-And you’re not on the guest list-“

She pushed off the ground, digging her knife into his stomach. Blood gurgled out of his mouth and the wound. Staining the floor and her new outfit.

Not that she minded. Joker would probably just give her another. She still pouted slightly, this was her favorite...Oh well it was just basically a mini version of his costume. Well minus the fact she wasn’t wearing makeup and he gave her a shorter coat-it ended at her back, like a normal one-so she would be able to maneuver around better, without the bottom being caught in anything.

Twisting the knife, she watched the light dim in his eyes, the fight draining out of him. She smiled, hopping up and wiping her knife on his pants.

Her finger tapped on her leg. “Hm...what would make this debut good? I need to have fun. Be myself. Follow my instincts...”

Finally getting an idea, she wrapped her hand around his arm, pulling him slowly towards the wall. Not having much trouble, he was dropped on the corner, where she went to work. Sticking her finger in his wound, she twisted it around, gathering blood on her fingers. After she got enough, the child dropped to her knees, and slowly brushed her _homemade paint_ onto the ground in front of him in a few strokes.

_’Antic was here~!’_

She hummed before turning on her heels, giving a small thought of asking Joker for those cool shoes with wheel. Her “parents” had said they were dumb and too childish-even though she was a child!- so she was never able to have any. They might be helpful during fights, and just for fun. She was pretty sure he would say yes.

Now if they planned right, and she was sure they did, she needed to just follow the halls, maybe kill a few more guards, and meet the madman in the broadcasting room. Then they would start the next faze in their little plan.

“...A kid?” She blinked, hiding her hand behind her back.

_”You have a great, uh, advantage right now, Antic. Not many people know about you. While I stand out in a room-haha-quiet a bit. Use that when you start, alright?”_

The guard slowly edged his way closer, freezing halfway. Her shoulders sagged, small sobs clambering out her mouth, shaking her whole figure with the force as her cries grew.

He gulped, the cries resonated with him, reminding him of his little girl at home. No longer on guard, he walked towards the child with purpose.

“Hey..It’s ok kid. What are you doing here? You’re not in trouble...” But his words were cut short, with a sharp blade, as she spun around, red eyed from the performance, and shoved her knife into his gut.

“Wow, I wonder if he’s the last guard or I’ll have to kill more on my way to the rendezvous with Joker?” She wondered aloud, a habit she had gained living with the jester for the past few months.

Of course, Joker knew exactly how many guards were patrolling the area. But he wouldn’t tell her. He told her it was like a test, to which she had muttered about how she was bad at tests. He had laughed, and before she knew it, she was laughing too. He was surprisingly good company.

Her footsteps thudded quietly in the hallway, as she turned with it, eyes darting around. No one...Maybe he was the last one? She didn’t think the first time they worked together would involve her having to do too much, but honestly she didn’t mind.

Something in her gut told her she would be fine by the end of the day.

* * *

“Ohhh! Batsy, dear! You have no idea how glad I am that you made it!” Joker chuckled, dancing around the room in circles.

“Enough Joker. Where are the hostages?” 

“Why so serious, Bat? They’re fine-“ A screen lit up behind him, showcasing a cage of people dangling over a pit of...something. “-For now-haha” 

Batman growled. “Where’s the remote, Joker? Or do I have to beat it out of you?” Tutting his finger like he was talking to a child, the madman pouted.

“Now, ah, Batsy, who said I have the remote?”

The vigilante froze, eyeing him up and down. He didn’t see a remote, but that didn’t matter. He had to have it...Unless one of his henchman had it? That would a dangerous play but when was the Joker anything but dangerous. 

The criminal giggled, wiggling his fingers. “Come on Bats! You’re supposed to be the worlds, ah, greatest detective! I know ya have it in ya!”

Suddenly it dawned on him. The child. The little girl from last time. He must have threatened her, roped her into this horrible scheme. He has to find her, save her, maybe he could adopt her-

“Hello Batman!”

On screen, someone moved into frame. There she was, but she was different. Not only her clothes, but her whole demeanor too. She looked- happier...? More content? She looked free. 

“I’m sure you’re wondering many things right now, yeah? Well, first! I’m not a hostage, Joker isn’t threatening me to make me stay.” She hummed, giving a thumbs up to the madman she couldn’t see, it looked like she was holding eye contact but he knew that wasn’t true. “Second! I’ve changed my name, but I’m pretty sure you heard that when me and Joker were talking last time. And lastly-!”

A mechanical whirring fired up, her finger clutching down on a button, as she stared daggers at the Bat. “I hope you like my Debut!” His heart lurched, watching the cage fall.

“...Why...Why would you do something so...drastic for The Joker? You know he doesn’t care about you right? He needs help...” Something flashed over her eyes, before they were swamped with admiration.

“Because...” 

Police sirens lit up the night, as they circled the building. Joker giddily watched this fold out, eyes darting between His Bat and His Protege.

“He’s my Hero!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about all the skipping around. Also if you were wondering between the time Antic and Joker leave together and when she has her debut is about 4 months and in that time she had turned 11.
> 
> Most of that time was spent in training and sparring with many of his henchmen. That’s why she did so well, that and she had a little practice before hand as well. I hope that was cleared up~!


End file.
